


【贡天】【随便约个炮】

by Earsss



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earsss/pseuds/Earsss
Summary: ⚠️严重ooc预警⚠️雷点：路人×天半强迫 Non-dom 情节一点（很一点）Dirty talk





	【贡天】【随便约个炮】

【贡天】【随便约个炮】

1)

半夜三更金韩泉打开了直播。

日出前的时段空气最冷，连带直播间都是冷冷清清的，只有几条稀稀落落的弹幕滑过

‘哥哥不睡觉？’‘哥哥睡醒啦？’

“睡不着啊，”金韩泉似乎意有所指，眼睛不住地往桌上键盘方向看去。

深夜还在看直播的修仙党在宽敞的桌子掩盖下，自然看不出什么，可金韩泉知道有个什么东西正蹲在他桌底。

高天亮跪坐在地上，身上的衣服还是整整齐齐的，脸上的神色却淫荡无比，眼镜不知怎么的被氤氲了雾气，脸颊潮红一片，柔软湿润的口腔正把他的阴茎前端包裹住，灵巧的舌头一次次准确往玲口舔弄，偶尔调皮的舌尖还微微钻入玲口刺激尿道。

金韩泉在心里骂了几句脏话，连带补兵的时候也漏了好几个。

舌头缠着卷着阴茎一小会儿，又一副依依不舍的姿态把它轻轻推开，转脸间饥饿的唇舌就吻在粗壮的囊袋上。韩国人的身体似乎天生就这样的粗犷野蛮，连体毛都特别浓厚，小打野却丝毫不介意，伸着舌头舔着刺激着，手上动作也不停，软软撸动阴茎，帮着榨出丰沛的前列腺液，然后压低了腰吐着娇软的舌头舔得干干净净。

高天亮的口交技术好得过分，那时候的金韩泉初尝情欲，被他的舌头服务几下就交代了，偏生这个人还看着手上身上的精液阴阳怪气开口：“原来哥哥这么喜欢我呀。”

西八。

阴茎上还带着混杂的体液就被金韩泉扶着往打野的脸上甩去，湿漉漉的精液混着唾液都拍在小打野脸上的时候，他也只是稍微一愣，就带着莫名的兴奋又侧头将它含入嘴巴里，温柔耐心含着哄着挑动着情欲，直到性器重新硬起来。

2）

高天亮肌肤白皙身段柔软又满嘴骚话，早就在酒吧里杀出一条血路。

浑身酒气跟男人拥吻着滚到床上的时候，就软着嗓子喊宝贝，修长的腿在男人进入他的时候顺从地勾住他的腰，明明喜欢得紧，手腕被手铐扣上的时候却还装模作样喊不要，喊轻点。

玩得有点疯，直到回了基地，他还在舔着唇回味。

“你手怎么了？”舍友金韩泉说话间还带着浓重的新疆口音，

“噢……”高天亮摸上自己的手腕，上面明显的红痕在短袖下的确无法掩盖，“炮友弄的。”

“炮友？”韩国人对中文的理解在这方面比较有限。

“就是约炮……就是在酒吧里喝酒，然后看上了人就一起上床……”

话音未落，手腕便被人紧紧攥在手里，令手铐带来的痕迹疼上加疼。高天亮没见过金韩泉这模样，单眼皮眯着眼睛透出一点危险，压着声音开口问他：“你跟别人上床了？”

高天亮自认没有什么问题，有需求就去解决而已又不是违法犯罪，可即使他深知这样，却还是不敢接话。

金韩泉眼神上下打量他，看他裸露在外面的脖子，还有清瘦的手臂和修长的腿。

高天亮看懂了这眼神，那些人跟他滚上床前也是用这种眼神打量他，高天亮嘴角勾起连说话的语气都带上了了然：

“哥哥啊……”

“哥哥想肏我就直接说嘛……”

如果队里有个炮友似乎也不错，老是往外跑也总不是太方便，高天亮自己心里也打着小算盘，他让金韩泉躺在床上，自己跨坐在他腰间，撩起上衣露出珍珠般光滑的肌肤，乳珠有些发红甚是好看。

“摸摸看……”

炽热的手往眼前人久未见阳光的肌肤上贴，入手果不其然是一片滑嫩。两人身上的衣服都在高天亮的引导下一点点脱掉，高天亮身体往下滑了些，从金韩泉的阴茎开始往上舔，舌头在肚脐也流连了几圈，皮肤纹理中藏着的薄汗也被舔入嘴巴中，亲吻落在有些坚硬的胸肌，肌肤相贴时着高天亮舔了舔金韩泉凸出的喉结，又吐着舌头在耳廓留下道道湿痕。

“哥哥舒服吗？”

高天亮极尽一切方法勾引引导金韩泉。他深知第一次舒服了才有第二次，世界赛路途漫长遥远，他要留着这个炮友，也必然要留住这个炮友。

高天亮的汗液顺着鼻子滴落结实的胸腔，他软烂的后穴顺利吞入透明的膏体——寝室没有性爱用的润滑剂，涂蚊虫叮咬的薄荷膏倒是成为唯一的选项，高天亮勾出软软一大块，在膏体融化在指尖前戳入穴洞，顺便带着金韩泉的手指在自己穴中肆虐，

“哥哥，我软不软”

“里面很舒服的”

金韩泉耐心得很，被勾着还是一声没吭，只是皱着眉头看着他，依从他的引导动作。

套子是从高天亮的衣服夹层里掏出来的，薄薄的一片被他用嘴巴色情地咬开，捏着顶端往下套时又黏黏说着骚里骚气的话。

“哥哥好大好硬，套子套不上怎么办”

他说的不算骚话是实话，套子尺寸的确不合适，紧紧勒着粗硕的阴茎，花了好些时间才能完全套上去。

一手扶着性器，一手支撑着自己的身体往下坐，深呼吸着尽量把年长上单性器吃进深处，可只是吃了一大半，便觉得肠道里面饱饱涨涨，再也无法容纳多一丝异物，他稳住身形，开始上下摆动玩弄抽插着自己。

“啊……哥哥你好硬……是因为我吗”

“啊……肏得好深……再用力点……啊啊啊……再……”

“顶到了……就是那里……啊啊好爽……”

明明就是自己在不断动作，嘴巴里喊出来的话却像是别人在狠肏他似的，真不愧是高天亮，实在有手段。

舒服也是舒服的，淫荡的穴肉明显被调教过，里面松弛有道，退出去时紧紧绞着性器挽留，进来是又尽量放松让性器入得最深，可紧绷着的安全套却勒得他要紧，让他没法到达顶峰。

“哥哥我好累啊哥哥，”

高天亮身体软下来靠在金韩泉胸前，薄唇颤颤巍巍吻上他带着胡茬的下巴，娇软着声音问：

“哥哥你动一动好不好”

“你动一动肏肏我”

金韩泉搂着高天亮换了个姿势，让他跪趴在床上挺起屁股，穴口湿淋淋的手指在里面搅弄，薄荷属性的膏体接触到了空气发着凉意，带来冰火两重天般的异样刺激，刺激得肠肉不住蠕动，丰沛的淫液溢出来滴滴答答落在床单，

“哥哥……哥哥……快进来……”高天亮忍不住撅着屁股开口求饶

金韩泉趴在他背上狠狠冲撞进入他，兽类性交般的姿势一下子就把阴茎吃得很深，硕大的龟头再一次以强硬的姿态顶开肠肉，似乎带着比他从前经历过的性交更加炙热的温度，肉贴着肉把薄荷膏体摩擦出莹白的色泽。

这时高天亮才发现他刚给金韩泉套上的的安全套已经被脱下甩到了地上。

那现在……

他开始挣扎。

“金贡！你怎么把安全套脱掉了！”

认真算一来高天亮也唯有这点优点，虽然滥交却仔细保护自己，以防染病没安全套坚决不做爱。虽然这是他自己的原则，但总有人不愿意遵守。

他推开金韩泉，熏着红的眼睛斜眼看着他，用那一套他用在炮友身上的方法。

“哥哥你不带套，不怕我有病吗？”

平常那些个为追求爽快不愿意戴套的男人，听见这话要么沉默下来乖乖戴上套子，要么脸色一冷直接提裤子走人。

可金韩泉跟那些人脑回路似乎不太一样，高天亮被重新暴戾压会床上，后颈被手掐住按在枕头里，被迫再次撅着屁股摆出淫荡的姿势，阴茎粗暴捅入顿时汁水四溅，

“如果我病了，我就搞死你，在这张床上肏死你”

充满侵略性的话语，残暴乖张的动作却让高天亮霎时间浑身颤栗，性器在蛮横的动作下被刺激地直直竖起，每个毛孔都高呼着爽快甚至头皮都有些发麻。

金韩泉的动作野蛮得很，一下比一下入得深，他觉得他的穴肉被完全肏干开，过度的使用让后穴甚至失去了弹性，金韩泉也不是委屈自己的人，觉得不够爽快了张着掌就在屁股上发狠拍打几下让他夹夹紧，然后在内里灌满浓精。

高天亮在开始还能发出几声求饶，到后来只能吐着舌头发出点气音，连那些他引以为傲的骚话都说不出来，只重重复复什么“哥哥我好痛”“求哥哥轻点”。

被反反复复换着姿势操弄了多少次高天亮已经记不清了，他只记得他浑身酸痛躺在自己脏兮兮满是精液的床上，后穴无法合拢，留着一个半个手指宽的小缝潺潺往外流着精水，像是被遗弃的破碎性爱娃娃。

金韩泉洗完澡后高天亮还在床上半趴着陷在昏睡里，身上斑驳的红印提醒着他刚刚的性爱是多么激烈，但是金韩泉自己心里清楚得很，那些红痕中有一些并不是出自于他的手笔。他的手指往微张的穴口捅去，精液更汹涌地流出来，他凑到高天亮耳边跟他说：

“你这里……被我肏松了。”

“以后没人愿意上你了”

不知道是因为听见了这种话亦或是身体自然反应，穴肉虚弱地缩了缩，想要讨好着正准备无情离开的手指。

3）

虽然被人入得浑身酸痛声音沙哑，可高天亮还是觉得金韩泉是他遇到过最好的炮友。

他们即使处于一个空间里，也丝毫不会有任何尴尬或者不恰当的情况出现，这个同队同床的友人不会像那些酒吧里面的人那样，无端白事向他献殷勤，他只是在晚上狠戾粗暴满足他的情欲，然后在白天又是那个骂骂咧咧的队里爸爸。

是高天亮先对这互相抚慰的炮友情抱有多余的幻想。从不知道哪一天开始，就急切地想要霸占着金韩泉其余的时间，在休息的间隙躲进厕所隔间任由他的手指把他玩弄到高潮，醒来后又把本来晨勃的阴茎舔得发硬往上坐，连吃饭时候也不停歇，光裸的脚趾碰触着他的腿带来诱惑人心的痒意。

也像现在这样，明知道金韩泉总喜欢大晚上直播，却还是倔强地躲在桌子下缠着吞下他的阴茎。

唇舌中的性器在发热发胀，高天亮知道这是射精的前兆，一只手忽然抚了上来，按压着他的头颅，性器直直戳刺入喉头，腥膻的精液一股股冲入口腔，来不及吞咽的乳白色液体流到下巴，又在高天亮推眼镜间擦到透明镜片上，甚至电竞椅上还有一些。

摄像头里的小粉丝看着2-7-1的韩服上单弯下腰去消失在了镜头里，纷纷打出一片问号。

几秒钟后上单又重新出现，看着满屏幕的疑问开始解释，

“刚刚东西掉了，弯腰去捡一下”

只有高天亮知道，他们可靠随和的上单金韩泉刚刚弯腰是在跟他说话，他说：“要舔干净点啊小骚货。”

End


End file.
